


Santa Paws is Coming to Town

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [14]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Shelter, Brief mention of psosible animal abuse, Christmas in February, Dog adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pitbulls are the cutest dogs in the world, Reylogan, Santa Kink, more like a clyde kink, more likely than you think, rey x clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: "What kind of nonsense is this?" He cried, staring at the inches of ankle on display once the pants were on. He was definitely too tall for this outfit. Putting the jacket over the suspenders, he inspected himself in the mirror. It could be worse, he decided as he critically looked over the outfit on his broad frame. It was a bit too tight on him and he could feel the fabric straining against his arms, but it would have to do. Straggling out of the restroom, he made his way back to the room to be greeted by Sadie's giggling."You look silly Uncle Clyde," she grinned.His skin heated and he was thankful the ridiculous hat covered his ears. "Thanks, kid. What do you think Rey? I look as silly as Sadie says I do?""You look, um, perfect," she whispered. “Best Santa I’ve ever seen.”Before he could analyze her tone of voice, the first dog was brought in, an adult rottweiler who instantly tried to sit on his lap.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	Santa Paws is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> To the most devoted reylogan woman I have ever met. Thanks for being such a good friend—[MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)
> 
> I wrote this during my writing slump, so it may not be the best work, but it still means something to me. 
> 
> Thanks to Em for reading this over!

He done wore a bunch of stupid outfits in his life, but this right here takes the cake. Lookin’ at himself in the Santa outfit, he had to wonder just what exactly he did to deserve this. Though Jimmy can never tell him he ain't done nothin’ for his niece.

It was her fault he was in this mess, though to be fair, if he just learnt how to say no to her then this situation woulda never happened. Not to mention those hazel eyes of her teacher starin’ at him with those hopeful eyes. 

It was a right pain in the ass is what it was. 

Sighing, he thought back to how he got in this mess to begin with. 

\----

The winter air caused his forearm to ache and phantom pains were shooting up his nerve endings. Flexing his mechanical arm, he used his other arm to knock on the door politely before letting himself in. 

"Uncle Clyde!" Sadie's voice rang clear through the voices of his family, and he looked down to see her barreling through to greet him with a hug. 

"Hey babygirl, how you doin'?" Clyde asked as he lifted her up giving her a hug. 

"I got an important question to ask you," she stated with a determined air.

"Well, this sounds serious," he replied, matching her tone as he set her back down. "What's going on?"

"Will you help me with a school project?"

Clyde furrowed his forehead in confusion as his brown eyes narrowed at her. "Ain't you been done with school for a week?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but my teacher Ms. Johnson offered to teach me about photography because she does it on the side."

"Photography? What happened to you being the next hair stylist with Mellie?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "Aunt Mellie wouldn't let me mix the hair dye or cut anyone's hair. That's when I looked into photography!"

Clyde was very familiar with Sadie and the way she went flitting from one hobby to the next like a little hummingbird. 

"Okay, well what do you need me for?"

"I gotta meet with her mama and discuss summer break and Sylvia's running a flu shot drive," Jimmy cut in handing Clyde a beer.

"When is it?" Walking over to the counter, he used the edge to line up his beer and popped open the lid. 

"Think it's on Tuesday," Jimmy answered, then turned to Sadie with a stern stare. "Sadie bug if you do this, what's the rule."

She let out a frustrated sigh, letting Clyde know she was already displeased with her limit. "I can't bring anything home."

"That's right. And I mean nothing, ya hear?"

Clyde looked back and forth between the two. "Just where are we volunteering?"

"The animal shelter! Ms. Johnson said we get to help them take photos of the dogs that haven't gotten a home yet. Don't that sound fun, Uncle Clyde?"

Mellie called for dinner and he was saved from answering. Because if he was honest, that didn't sound fun at all. There was no way in hell they weren't bringin’ at least one animal home the way he saw it. 

\----

Waking to the shelter, Clyde forgot just how loud dogs could be. They were yippin’ and barkin’ and whinin' and it was all he could do not to go in there and tell them to just hush a moment. 

Sadie, on the other hand, was lovin’ every minute of it. She kept pointing to different dogs asking him if they could take this one home, or just for a walk, and  _ please Uncle Clyde, it won't hurt nobody. _

That's where she was wrong. His little Sadie would get attached, and there was no way in hell he would have the heart to tell her no. Then Jimmy would murder him and Mellie would yell at Jimmy for ruining Christmas. It'd be a mess. 

"Sadie Logan, you know you are only here to help take the photos. Your daddy already told me you are not allowed to adopt a single animal."

Clyde visibly jumped at the sound of the teasing British voice behind him. Not many people could sneak up on him, and he was ashamed to admit he didn't hear her walk behind them. She was quieter than a damn field mouse. Turning around, Clyde's breath caught in his throat as he took in the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her pert nose and cheeks were a lovely shade of rosy pink from the cold wind outside. Her brown winter jacket looked lovely on her skin, accenting her hazel eyes and chestnut-colored hair. He watched with rapt attention as her lips parted in a silent exhale, her eyes raking over his form. 

Clyde fought the urge to hide his mechanical arm behind him as she continued her assessment, instead, he stood taller—a habit he couldn't quite break after leaving the army. 

"And who is this?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of him.

"This here is my Uncle Clyde. Clyde, this is my teacher Ms. Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Clyde." The small smile that graced her face and the way her lips formed his name almost caused his knees to buckle. His heart was already beating abnormally fast, and he could tell he needed to say something, hell  _ anythin’ _ , but his body refused to listen. He just continued to stare at her.

"Uncle Clyde, you know better than to leave a woman hangin', go on now before I have to tell Aunt Mellie." Sadie shoved him forward and he never thought he would be so grateful for the courage of a ten year old. 

"Nice ta meet you ma'am. Name's Clyde Logan. Like the little miss said, I'm her uncle." Grasping her hand in his, he felt a shock of electricity course through his veins at the sudden contact. The way she instantly jerked her hand back let him know she felt it too. 

She took a step back, trying to calm her demeanor. The smile she gave him was firm and set in place. "You can call me Rey if you'd like."

"Rey," Clyde repeated, tasting her name on his tongue. He seemed to like it more than he was willing to admit at this moment, and forced himself to stop before he got himself in trouble. There was no way in hell a beautiful woman like her would be interested in a lumbering fool like him. 

At the way Rey's smile seemed more genuine though, somethin’ told him there may be somethin’ there. Before he had the chance to wonder, a worker at the shelter walked through the door. 

"Hi guys, first off we would like to thank you for helping out at Boone County Animal Shelter. It gets tough during the holidays, and we do the best we can with our limited resources. Unfortunately, our Santa Paws got snowed in down in Charlotte and can't make the trip. We can still do individual photos, but it may take longer to get the dog to pose what with their attention span and all."

"But the dog's gotta meet Santa!" Sadie cried indignantly. "How else is he gonna make sure they get their homes?"

"Sadie, you know the real Santa is busy up north, right? This Santa Paws wouldn't have made a difference," Clyde tried to gently explain.

"It makes a difference to them though. They deserve this. Oh Uncle Clyde, can't you be Santa?"

Clyde felt the ground shift from underneath him. He knew he might've gained a few pounds this winter, but to be Santa was pushing it. 

"I don't know Sadie…they probably don't even have the costume," he tried to reason. 

"Oh, we got it! Might be a little snug on you, but we can make it work! You got any allergies to certain animals?"

Clyde found himself muttering a simple no before he was dragged off to the restroom and found himself putting on the scratchy costume. 

"What kind of nonsense is this?" He cried, staring at the inches of ankle on display once the pants were on. He was definitely too tall for this outfit. Putting the jacket over the suspenders, he inspected himself in the mirror. It could be worse, he decided as he critically looked over the outfit on his broad frame. It was a bit too tight on him and he could feel the fabric straining against his arms, but it would have to do. Straggling out of the restroom, he made his way back to the room to be greeted by Sadie's giggling. 

"You look silly Uncle Clyde," she grinned.

His skin heated and he was thankful the ridiculous hat covered his ears. "Thanks, kid. What do you think Rey? I look as silly as Sadie says I do?" 

"You look, um, perfect," she whispered. “Best Santa I’ve ever seen.”

Before he could analyze her tone of voice, the first dog was brought in, an adult rottweiler who instantly tried to sit on his lap. 

Rey and Sadie laughed as she saw the large dog settle happily on Clyde's lap, peppering his face with slobbery kisses. Sadie dutifully held a tennis ball in her hand directly behind her teacher so she could snap the photo. 

Smiling down at the photo, Ms. Johnson declared it perfect, and began to explain why it was a good photo to Sadie while waiting for the next one to be brought in. 

The pattern continued. Sometimes there would be puppies—which Sadie would fawn over and demand to hold—but there were more adult dogs than anything. A few cats who weren't too thrilled with the ribbon around their neck, and multiple litters who spent the entire time climbing all over Clyde. 

He refused to admit how much he loved the little buggers, even when their tiny claws scratched through his outfit. Sadie laughed silly when one of the kittens climbed onto his neck and fell asleep on his shoulder purring loudly. 

Rey proudly stated it was her favorite photo of the entire shoot and she would frame and give him one if he wanted. 

Clyde could only blush and stutter out incomprehensible sentences, but she seemed to take it as a compliment. 

“And here is the last one of the day! She may look intimidating, but she is a good girl who had a rough start in life. She was taken in from a suspected animal abuse case. All we ask is no sudden movements or loud noises, okay?” The worker confirmed before he came back shortly, holding the door open as the dog took her time to enter the room.

Clyde felt his heart constrict at the sight of the white and brown pitbull hobbling inside. It was obvious whoever owned her before did not care for her properly. Scars littered her face, and the wary look she gave him was enough to let him know it was a guy that owned her before.

“Let her come to you in her own time, okay? She is more afraid of men. Don’t feel offended if she goes to the ladies first. She also seems to have a soft spot for kids.”

“What’s her name?” Rey whispered, bending lower to the ground to seem less of a threat.

“We named her Doodlebug. Very sweet girl, but unfortunately not many people seem interested in her because of her breed. Clyde, I’m gonna give you some treats to encourage her to come your way. Remember, no sudden movements.”

Clyde held out his hand obediently for the treats to fall in his hand. Following Rey’s lead, he sat on the floor with his legs crossed, hunched over himself to see smaller as he laid the treats on the floor close by. Doodlebug seemed to take her time circling the girls and smelling them before sitting in front of them, staring Clyde down. 

He did his best to muffle his laughter, but the dog still seemed to pick up on it. She bared his teeth slightly at him, but when she realized he was no threat, she relaxed back on the floor, still eyeing him like he was about to run another job. 

“Hey there girl,” he cooed, “heard you like some treats. You think you may want one of these?” 

At the promise of treats, Doodlebug began to thump her tail, but she still seemed to stare at him with a sense of distrust. Taking a leap of faith, Clyde slid one on the ground towards her. With a swipe of her tongue, the treat disappeared into her mouth, leaving crumbs in its wake.

Rey let out a soft giggle at the antics, and Clyde could feel a blush returning to his face. When he met her eyes, he was pleased to see she was encouraging him on though. It didn’t take much though once Doodlebug stood up and slowly inched her way to him. 

“Want another one?” He grabbed another one placing it in his open palm for her. 

“Sadie, do you think you can handle taking the photo for this one? I’m gonna go help out your Uncle,” Rey’s voice brought him out of his focused attention. What the hell did she mean she was gonna help him out?

The question was answered soon enough as Rey took a wide path appearing next to him, slowly sitting down next to him, leaning onto his arm with the prosthetic. His heart was beatin’ faster than when Mellie was rushing him to the racetrack. Didn’t she mind that she was close to the part of him that wasn’t whole? Did she not care that leanin’ into him like that was givin’ him thoughts that would make a sinner blush?

Rey seemed to be as wise as a damn cucumber. Clyde watched in equal parts horror and excitement as she placed one of her small hands on his thigh, and he fought back the urge to groan, imagining just what could happen if she placed her hand just a bit higher. Instead, he licked his lips as he stared at her close proximity to his body. At this range, he could count the freckles that dust her face, get lost in the magnificent array of colors in her eyes. 

Hot damn, he sounded like one of those idiotic love-struck poets.

“Uncle Clyde, you alright? You look a little funny,” Sadie stage-whispered, thinking she was quiet. 

Rey’s eyes snapped to his and they were instantly trapped in each other’s gaze. Clyde could feel a flush spread across his cheeks, ears, necks, and any other part of his pale skin that was exposed to her eyesight. He was about to open his mouth and say something stupid (he was sure of it), until the felt a tentative lick on the hand in front of him. Startled, he looked down to see Doodlebug sniffing his hand tentatively, before giving him another lick, tail wagging slowly—almost as if she was unsure if she should or not. His lips grew into a lopsided grin at the sight in front of him. 

“Santa look over here!” 

Clyde looked up and squeezed his eyes shut when a flash went off. 

“It looks great! Ms. Johnson, I really like this photo. Can we get a copy of this one too?”

Rey nodded, keeping her attention on the dog and the way she inched even closer to Clyde. 

Hesitantly, Doodlebug placed her head on Clyde’s knee, and he felt his heart melt faster than a popsicle in July. He calmly lifted his hand, and placed it gently behind her ears, giving her sweet praises as she accepted his gentle petting. 

“I think someone might have found a new friend,” Rey whispered.

“She is just a little sweetheart, ain’t she?” he replied, stroking Doodlebug’s fur.

“She seems to like you very much.”

“Don’t see why. I’m just a giant bumbling fool,” he joked, in his own self deprecating way.

Rey scoffed. “More like a handsome gentle giant,” she corrected, joining Clyde in petting Doodlebug.

Clyde froze. “You think I’m handsome?” he asked before he could stop himself. Damn, he was just as stupid as Joe Bang said he was. 

“Who wouldn’t?” she said instead. 

Before he could gather the courage to ask her to expand on that thought, Sadie, who had a knack for interrupting important moments just like her daddy, interjected herself into the conversation. “Uncle Clyde, are we takin’ this dog home?”

“You know what your Daddy said.”

“He said I couldn’t bring home a dog. He ain’t said nothin’ ‘bout you.”

Clyde opened his mouth two or three times before he realized she was absolutely right. Looking down at the sleeping dog on his lap, and the woman next to him, he realized this was the family he wanted. Sure, he didn’t know jack about Rey, nor nothin’ about owning a dog with a rough past, but if one thing was clear, he was more than willin’ to learn. 

“Excuse me, but what would the process be for adoptin’ this here dog?”

The smiling faces on everyone in the room almost caused his heart to burst, but none more so than the radiating grin Rey was giving him.

An hour later, Doodlebug was leading them out of the adoption center, proudly leading Clyde even though she had no idea where she was going. Her tongue was lolling out, and there was drool falling out of her mouth. He thought it was damn near the cutest thing he saw.

“Thanks for showing me how to work the photos Ms. Johnson.” Sadie wrapped her arms around her teacher, giving her a hug.

“It was no problem. Let me know if you are still interested, and you can come with me next time. Although, maybe your Uncle Clyde needs a rule about not bringing any animals home.” She glanced up at him with a teasing smirk on her face, and damn did he want her to do it again and again. 

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Sadie asked.

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing, why?”

“Uncle Clyde thinks you’re pretty cute and wants to ask you out, but he’s probably too nervous to do it, so I figured I should.”

Clyde’s mouth dropped open before he stuttered, “Sadie Logan, you get your butt in my car, ya hear? Then we gonna have some words about southern hospitality.”

“Why? I ain’t did nothin’ wrong. You think she’s cute, don’t you?”

“Not another word missy.”

Sadie grumbled as she climbed into the front seat of his truck, staring petulantly out the windshield.

“Sorry about that, sometimes she just don’t know when to stop talking,” Clyde apologized.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. At their age, they are starting to come into their own personalities. It’s only going to get worse from here.”

Clyde groaned, not wanting to admit Sadie was growing up into a little lady. He could only wonder how Jimmy was gonna handle it. 

“Although it is a shame,” she continued, “that she asked me out before she gave me the chance to ask you out.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? It sounded like you was gonna ask me out.”

She let out a laugh, and Doodlebug barked at the noise. Clyde immediately settled her down with a quick pet, and brought his attention back to Rey.

“Well, I seem to hear nothing but good things about you. Would you be interested in getting coffee with me sometime?” Rey stepped closer, peering at him beneath her eyelashes. The look was demure and mischievous. He had no idea how she managed both looks, but if anyone could pull it off, she could. 

“Come over tonight. I’ll cook for you,” he whispered. He raised his hand, wanting to grasp it in hers, but stopped when he realized it was his mechanical one.

Before he could bring it back to his side, Rey took it in hers, interlocked with his robotic fingers. “I’d love that. Very much.”

\-----

**_One Year Later_ **

Rey was humming along to Christmas music as she decorated their house. Stockings hung above the fireplace—one for Clyde, one for her, and one for Doodlebug—and lights were strung outside the house. 

“Babe, have you seen Doodlebug’s ornament we got her last year?” Rey called out to her boyfriend. She continued to dig through the storage container where Clyde kept all his Christmas decorations. She didn’t have much when she moved in, and he insisted what was his was now theirs. Hearing him say it even now still gave her chills of pleasure. 

“Babe?” she asked again.

Silence.

Before she could step forward, the sound of tags jangling against a collar let her know Doodlebug was making her way to her. 

“Hey baby girl, where is your Daddy, hmm?” she asked. Doodlebug barked happily, tail wagging as she circled Rey. It only took a month for Doodlebug to settle into Clyde’s life as if she had always been there. There were times when she still cried at night in her sleep or hid under the bed during thunderstorms, but they both made sure to let her know she was safe and loved. Clyde would still proudly state Doodlebug was loved just as any other dog would, though every member of the family could see that dog was spoiled. 

Barking again, Rey looked down at Doodlebug with a questioning gaze. “What’s wrong? You need to go outside?”

Instead of barking in confirmation, Doodlebug jumped on Rey, her front paws landing on her stomach. There, Rey could see the glittering reflection of  _ something _ tied on her collar. Rey shakily raised her hands to gently untie the piece of ribbon that was attached to the collar. Pulling the object away, she could see it was a beautiful ring—a solitaire cut diamond set in a gold band. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she sniffed in an effort to control them.

“Rey,” Clyde whispered from behind her.

Whirling around, she found Clyde wearing a new button-down with his dark wash jeans, down on one knee.

“Clyde, what are you doing?” she asked, her throat croaking with the threat of tears.

“Ain’t it obvious?” he asked, letting out a nervous breath. Taking her hand in his, he continued. “Rey, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Even then, I knew, you were something special. It only took that one date for me to know what my heart was telling me, you were the one for me. You are smart, caring, and I can’t imagine a life without you. You fit so well into my life, I can’t remember what it was like before you. My family loves you almost as much as I do. Doodlebug loves you too, despite the way she likes to sleep in between us. That bein’ said, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on this world and be my wife?”

Happiness swelled within her to the extent she thought she was gonna burst. Without even answering, she dropped to her knees and tackled Clyde on the ground, the ring falling between them.

“Yes, I will marry you. What kind of question is that?” she asked, peppering kisses all over his face. Clyde let out a laugh and hugged her tighter. 

“I’m told it’s one that needs to be asked if you want a wedding,” he replied.

“Can Doodlebug be the flower girl with Sadie?” 

Their dog barked and began to lick their faces at the mention of her.

“Doodlebug, please stop, we were having a moment,” Clyde muttered with no real heat.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she laughed. 

As she sat in front of the fireplace that night admiring her new engagement ring while also watching Clyde and Doodlebug play tug of war with a stuffed toy, she realized she was going to marry Santa Paws. 

Silently laughing to herself, she decided then and there what their holiday card would be—Mr. And Mrs. Santa Paws with Doodlebug and her own Santa hat. 

The animal shelter they met at hung it up every year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
